bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Taishiro Toyomitsu
|romaji= Toyomitsu Taishirō |alias= ヒーロー ファットガム|Bīemuai Hīrō Fatto Gamu}} |epithets= |birthday= August 8 |age=29 |gender= Male |height= 250 cm (8'2") (Fat Form) |weight= |hair=Blond |eye=Yellow |bloodtype= O |quirk= Fat Absorption |status= Alive |birthplace= Osaka |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Police Force (Former) |fightingstyle= Melee Combat |teams=Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut= Chapter 132 |debutanime=Episode 68 |voice= |eng voice=Kyle Hebert |image gallery= yes |skin = }} |Toyomitsu Taishirō}}, also known as ヒーロー ファットガム|Bīemuai Hīrō Fatto Gamu}}, is the current No. 58 Pro Hero . He employed Tamaki Amajiki and Eijiro Kirishima during the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Appearance In his fat form, Taishiro is a big, round man, easily towering over other adults. In this form, his mouth is big and his nose is smaller, which alongside his odd body proportions, give him an odd look. After burning through his fat, however, it is revealed that he is quite muscular, and his body adapts conventional proportions. His hero costume consists of black pants and an orange, zippered hood, which has the initials of his alias on the front of Fat Gum, written with a clear F','G and an inverted F'''. Alongside them, he also wears gloves, metallic boots, and a mask that goes around his eyes and over his forehead. His hero costume in Vigilantes, which takes place several years ago, is basically the same, except that the initials of his alias are written with only a black '''F and G'''. In addition, he wears dark forearm guards. Personality Taishiro appears to be constantly hungry, which leads him to eat a lot. He is very friendly towards civilians and other heroes, appearing to be a playful and a carefree person. However, he can be extremely serious when the situation demands it, always having the work ethic of a hero. Whenever he is focused on doing the right thing, he becomes quite impulsive and determined, especially when lives are at stake. In which case, he becomes utterly enraged, because of that, he is rather impatient, disapproving of operations that are rather lengthy. Due to the time he spent working for the police, Fat Gum is very knowledgeable about the underworld. He is capable of recognizing potential when he sees it, complimenting Tamaki Amajiki's prowess as a hero, though the latter thinks of it as harassment. He also extends this to Eijiro Kirishima after he held his own against a villain and praised his will to continue. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Taishiro is a very capable individual, possessing above-average formidability for a Pro Hero. Taishiro uses Fat Absorption as an effective way of restraining criminals in his line of work, enveloping them with his large figure. Despite his size, Taishiro makes sure to subdue targets as quickly as possible. In combat, Taishiro frequently acts as a human shield for his allies, since most attacks barely faze him anyway. Should he find himself against an enemy that is able to bypass his defenses through sheer power alone, Taishiro has the option of trading his fat away for a counterattack powered up by the sum of all the impact energy dealt by the foe on his body. His prowess was displayed when he and Eijiro Kirishima battled against Kendo Rappa and Hekiji Tengai of the Eight Bullets. Kendo first sent a hardened Eijiro flying a good distance away with a single punch before turning his attention to Fat Gum (who was distracted by Eijiro being hurled away) and repeatedly barraged him with a volley of punches throughout their battle. Fat Gum attempted to throw a punch at Kendo, but was blocked by a barrier erected by Hekiji. Once Eijiro regained his resolve and stepped in to endure Kendo's flurry of punches even more than he did at the beginning of the bout, the red-haired hero was able to buy Fat Gum enough time to transfer all of the accumulated energy he absorbed from the impact Kendo's attacks, into one final punch to ultimately defeat the 2 Shie Hassaikai members. *'Enhanced Strength': Fat Gum is shown to have above-average strength, as he is able to grab hold of multiple villains and keep them in his grip while using his Quirk. He can also crush two pieces of hard candy with his bare hand. *'Enhanced Durability': Fat Gum has great durability thanks to the amount of fat he has compiled. He is able to take several assaults from Kendo Rappa's powerful bullet punches and keep standing, whereas Eijiro's maximum Hardening is barely able to defend against one of Kendo's punches. *'Enhanced Agility': Despite his stature, Fat Gum's speed is rather impressive, as he is able to react quickly against troubling situations. Keen Intellect: Taishiro possesses a very keen intellect and analytical mind. After witnessing the Quirks of Kendo and Hekiji, Fat Gum realized the duo were not on Shie Hassaikai Raid Team's Quirk roster, and that battling the pair would be difficult. Following his endurance of Kendo's punches a second time, Fat Gum surmised that getting in close doesn't give the BMI hero a chance to dodge the assault, and due to the amount of strength behind the brawler's attacks, Fat Gum's Fat Absorption couldn't absorb all of the damage. With his deductions, Fat Gum concluded that Kendo would wear him down until the hero was out of might. And, in spite of the bickering he noticed between Kendo and Hekiji, Fat Gum knew that Hekiji would still produce a barrier if Kendo needed it, rendering the defeat of the Yakuza dyad near-impossible with Hekiji still standing. Withstanding Kendo's onslaught a third time, Fat noticed that the Eight Bullets member's punches were getting faster, and each blow was stronger than the last, making the obese hero question as to whether he can hold out against Kendo as long as he intended. In the aftermath of the battle, Kendo told the battle-worn BMI Hero there was a medical supplies room that the present heroes and yakuza members can use to get their injuries treated, and Fat Gum, taking note as to how straightforward the brawler was being with his words, realized that Kendo wasn't leading him and Eijiro into a trap. Quirk : Taishiro's Quirk allows him to make anything adhere to his obese body and sink into his body fat. His fat can also store kinetic energy, which he can convert into offensive muscle at the cost of his fat, thus weakening his defense. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Taishiro's shape and appearance resembles a . *He shares his birthday with Enji Todoroki and Shuichi Iguchi. *Taishiro likes Takoyaki. *Taishiro's surname contains the kanji for and . *According to Betten Court, the artist of the My Hero Academia spinoff, My Hero Academia Vigilantes, Fat Gum's design is one of Horikoshi's personal favourites. As a result, Betten states he takes extra care when drawing him in the spinoff series. *Taishiro's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Ranked 20th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 30th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. References Site Navigation pl:Taishiro Toyomitsu it:Taishiro Toyomistu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Fat Gum's Agency Employees Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Osaka Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Mutants